


The Tenderness of Love

by Roaming_Writer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Writer/pseuds/Roaming_Writer
Summary: Cassandra never understood what Rapunzel saw in Eugene, but this day she began to see the tender love of the pair.
Kudos: 12





	The Tenderness of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories imported from fanfiction.net :  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~roamingwriter
> 
> Check out my FF.net account for the rest of my work!

“Life in the kingdom is a dream come true. The streetlights were so splendid and the townsfolk were so nice. Just last night Eugene and I were walking around Corona and it was soooo romantic!”The blonde shifted around on her bed, barely containing her enthusiasm. Cassandra was brushing her hair, one of the daily routines both girls learned to enjoy. Cass was one of Rapunzel’s best friends, especially once she broke through the hardy exterior she built for herself. She loved to talk with Cassandra and tell her everything on her mind. 

Rapunzel’s smile was quickly broken by a series of loud and hoarse coughs. 

“Sounds great Raps but I think you should be careful at night. There aren’t as many patrols in the Coronan streets during night hours,” she said, concentrating on her brushing. “Plus, you’re sick. You need to rest.” 

Rapunzel turned her head towards Cass, a slight blush falling on her face. “Thanks Cass, it’s great knowing that you care, but I always have Eugene. He would do anything to protect me,” she chuckled. But Rapunzel knew Cassandra was right, she was still sick and after walking outside for so long, her head was still spinning. After all, Eugene couldn’t cure her sickness. 

“Hey look I’m not really into mushy stuff, but as your lady in waiting—“ 

“Friend,” she interrupted. 

“— friend, I do care for you. Plus, you almost fainted this morning and I had to convince the king that you were fine. But about Fitzherbert…” she eyed Rapunzel, shifting her eyebrows. 

“What?” Rapunzel questioned. 

“Well, he’s egotistic and annoying” 

“He can be a little more humble, but he is the most kind hearted and selfless man I ever met. And he is certainly not annoying.” 

“Selfless? All he has ever done since he moved into the castle was talk about his hair and nose,” Cassandra remarked as she started to braid Rapunzel’s hair. 

Rapunzel gently pulled her hair away from Cassandra, and a confused look spread across the handmaiden’s face. “Look, Eugene is more than that. You don’t know him like I do. He saved my life.” 

Silence fell upon the room. Rapunzel’s eyes darted on the floor as terrible and horrible memories flooded her mind. The guilt of getting Eugene killed and the anger at mother Gothel raced through her mind. 

Cassandra’s eyes opened wide, and she realized that Rapunzel had never told her anything about how she and Eugene met. “Wow Raps, that’s crazy. What happened?” 

“Eugene and I… we… he saved me from a tower, and from my old life.” 

“Woah, a tower? That’s where you’ve been for 18 years?” 

“Yeah…” Rapunzel said, her voice becoming soft and solemn. “My mother was a liar and she imprisoned me with a tower and through fear and manipulation. I thought that mother was trying to protect me from the world and the horrible things she told me about. “ 

Rapunzel paused. 

“But that day when I met Eugene, my whole life changed. He helped me see the world and experience freedom for once in my whole life. And even more than that, he helped me see what kind of person he was. I thought he betrayed me, but when he came to save me a second time, he died to save me.” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Cassandra blurted out. “Died?” 

“Oh, heh, yeah remember my magical hair?” she said, a cute smile spreading across her face as she held up a bundle of hair. 

“I’m not even gonna ask, but I suppose there could be more to him than I thought.” 

Rapunzel’s eyelids became droopy and her head felt tight. “Cass, I don’t feel so well.” 

All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit Rapunzel’s temple as her vision blacked out. After the pain hit, a period of soothing calmness flowed over Rapunzel, and Cassandra’s pleas for help faded as if she was dreaming. But then, her voice was awakened by a familiar voice. 

“Rapuunzeel let down your haaaiiir” 

It was mother. Rapunzel quickly opened her eyes and was met by the familiar sight of her old tower. The paintings in the rafters were the same. The smell of acrylic paint was the same. No... 

“Rapunzel, I’m not getting any younger down here,” mother beckoned again. 

Rapunzel tried to pull away from the window, but it felt as if an invisible force pushed and moved her body, forcing her to throw down her hair. Against her will, her body pulled mother up. But when mother’s face was revealed as she entered the window, Rapunzel felt the breath escape her lungs. Her mother’s face was shriveled and malice filled her eyes. Rapunzel tried to back away but she felt mother’s strong grip grab her and she felt the cold metal cuffs slip around her wrists. She was gagged and left in the room, darkness closing in on her. She struggled, but the cuffs dug into her skin. She tried to yell, but the gag choked her. Then she gave up, her limp body lay on the frigid floor of the tower as her stifled cries died down. 

Her vision began to fade yet again, but this time she heard laughter. It was the laughter of children, but it wasn’t cheerful. It was mocking. Slowly, Rapunzel’s body no longer felt the hard cold tiles of her tower, but it felt the soft warm grass of spring. She opened her eyes, to be greeted with not tower rafters, but a beautiful blue sky. All was good, but the peacefulness of nature was broken by the mocking laughter of boys, and a hint of… crying. Rapunzel turned her head to the commotion, but all she saw was a group of boys laughing and surrounding something of interest. She walked over, trying to get the attention of the boys. 

“Hey children, what are you all looking at?” she asked, eliciting no reaction from the children. It was as if she wasn’t there. 

As she walked closer, the group of boys began to disperse, revealing a younger lone boy in the middle of the crowd. The older boys spat on the poor child, sneering and glaring at him. 

Rapunzel felt furious. “Hey, stop that!” she called out, again eliciting no response from the boys. It was no use, they couldn’t hear her. 

Then the small group of boys all left, leaving the one child alone, his face covered with dirt, blood, spit, and tears. Oh how Rapunzel pitied him. 

She walked over to the 8 year old boy, who, unlike the others, did notice her. Rapunzel helped him up, cradling his head in her arms as her motherly instincts took over. She looked into the young boy’s brown eyes which seemed so familiar. These eyes that were filled with fear and mistrust quickly filled with curiosity as they examined Rapunzel’s own eyes and face. 

“Are you ok?” Rapunzel asked, wiping the grime off of the boy’s face with her dress sleeve. 

Surprisingly, a smile spread across his face. “You’re a very pretty lady.” 

Rapunzel gleamed back, happy to see the boy smile. “Hi, I’m Rapunzel.” 

“And I’m Eugene.” 

“Eugene?” 

Suddenly her vision began to fade again, as everything faded away. She kept hearing the distant voice of the boy. “I’m Eugene…” “Its me Eugene…” 

Finally, she opened her eyes to be met by compassionate maroon eyes. It was Eugene. Rapunzel quickly sat up, embracing him with all her might. 

“Oh blondie, I’m so glad you’re fine. Cassandra told me you blacked out. You need to rest sweetheart” 

“E-Eugene…” 

And at that moment he bent down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. 

“Well, I guess I’m going to be sick now, but that kiss was well worth it.” 

The two giggled as they embraced yet again. 

While she stared at the lovers, Cassandra couldn’t help but smile. She knew why Rapunzel loved him. They both knew pain in their childhoods. They both suffered. And though she couldn’t see anything special in Eugene, she was glad that Rapunzel did. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
